A little short of of Jealousy
by chibi-zayla
Summary: BANxGINJI Ginji's spending time with Shido...A little too much time.
1. The beginning

Hi! chibi Zayla here with a new fanfic. Fear my current obsession with Get Backers! . ;

Disclaimer:  
Ban:enters with a sour look: chibi Zayla does not own Get Backers nor any of the characters. She is also not making any money off of this _poorly_ written fanfic...

chibi Zayla:fumes: That's it, Midou! No more BanxGinji for you! This story shall now be a GinjixBan story! Hope you have fun being the b!tch

Ban: OO;

Ginji:jumps for joy:

Chapter 1

Midou Ban sat impatiently in his stool. He twiddled his thumbs now and then; a futile attempt at passing the time. Five minutes passed. He groaned aloud. Another five minutes passed. He tapped an anxious finger on the counter. Yet another five minutes. "...Damn it!"

Paul merely turned the page in his newspaper and continued his reading. The scenario before had been replayed for the past four days. It took him a while to get use to it. Having a normal atmosphere in the Honky Tonk meant having Ban and Ginji arguing over food, bills and/or work. Actually, it meant having Ban and Ginji together. That itself was normal. But for the passed four days Ginji had been seen with, surprisingly, Shido. He had come in such an awkward manner to Ginji, stammering as he spoke and constantly rubbing his neck in such a nervous fashion that Ginji immediately walked outside with him, leaving Ban to the card game they had been playing just moments ago. Four days later and still, they were spending (more) time together. Not that it really mattered to Paul. So long as he got his tab paid in full...

"Don't you think you should go out and scramble up some work? That tab of yours is getting bigger and bigger, you know." Ban gave him a look.

"What do you think I was doing all morning? With that damn eel gone I've had plenty of time to pass out flyers--without interruptions of 'I'm hungry, Ban-chan!' or 'This is really boring, Ban-chan!'." Paul glanced over at him.

"Where is Ginji, anyway? I haven't him in some time..." Of course he knew the answer to that. It was just fun to rile Ban up.

"The damn jerk ran off with Shido again. He even slept at ol' monkey trainer's house! I swear, that Ginji is gettin' to be more and more like Shido. Pretty soon he'll find some girl to mooch off of."

"Hey now, at least Shido brings home some money. That's more than can be said about you." The second that remark escaped his lips, Paul began regretting it. Two dark eyes stared back at him from behind round-rimmed glasses. If there was a hell it was sure enough it those eyes.

After a moment of silence, Ban's low voice spoke. "I'm going to get some cigarettes." The bell rang as the Jagan master walked out. Paul sighed in relief. Those eyes of his were really something...His hand fell on the counter for support and brushed against something. He looked down and found an pack of cigarettes. Only one had been taken out...

"Ban..."

* * *

He was walking past the stores, past the crowds of shoppers, past everyone and everything. His purple glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose and he pushed them back up. If only...

"BAN-CHAN!" The voice caught him off guard. The brunette turned his face and saw Ginji sitting on a bench. The blond waved him over. Ban smiled and walked over.

"Hey, Gin--" He stopped. Shido has suddenly appeared holding two chocolate ice creams. He sat next to Ginji and handed the extra cone to the now grinning boy. Ginji took it without a second thought and began an onslaught against the cold treat with his tongue. Meanwhile, Ban just stood there staring at the two.

"Yo, Snake-For-Brains. What are you doing here?" Shido licked at his own cone. He was unaware of the glare Ban gave him.

"It's a public place! I have a right to be here just like you two. Speaking of which, what the hell are _you_ _two _doing here?" He folded his arms over waiting for an answer. Shido blinked at him.

"What's it look like? We're eating ice cream. Geeze, and I thought you had _some_ brains..."

Well that did it.

"Of course you'd be eating ice cream over here. It's not like you have any real work, huh? After all, you're a kept man. You don't need to worry about money or food or anything like that 'cause little Madoka takes care of you. Tch, and you call yourself a man!" Ban let out a smirk. Of course that would get him.

In all his rage Shido had forgotten the cone in his hand. It was now completely squashed within his chocolate coated fist. "I outta kicker your ass, snake-head!" He stood up abruptly and took on a fighting stance. "Come on and face me!"

"I'm wondering, monkey-boy, if you're really worth my time. Maybe I should just leave, you know, and save you the embarrassment of getting your ass kicked." Shido fumed.

"Think you're so tough don't you! Well--"

"Let's get the hell outta here, eh Ginji?" Ban completely ignored Shido. Ginji looked over at his partner. In the background Shido was yelling his lungs out about being ignored.

"Ban-chan, I'm gonna stay with Shido. You don't mind, right?" Ginji gave him a bubbly smile.

"What? Why the hell do you wanna stay with monkey-boy!" Ban was exasperated. The former Volts leader only grinned nervously.

"Well ya see Ban...it's a secret." With that said he grabbed for Shido's arm and pulled. As they walked off Ginji turned around and said, "See ya, Ban-chan! I'll be back at the Honky Tonk in a while, 'kay?"

Ban stood there in shook.

* * *

It was 10 past 8 and still no sign of Ginji. Ban sat impatiently in his stool. He twiddled his thumbs now and then; a futile attempt at passing the time. Five minutes passed. He groaned aloud. Another five minutes passed. He tapped an anxious finger on the counter. Yet another five minutes. "...Damn it!"

Paul continued drying the cup in his hand. He'd seen this once today, what was the point of watching it again? "You want something to drink? Might help you calm you down some," offered Paul upon seeing Ban stand up and walk around.

Ban sighed. "No thanks." Paul frowned and set the cup down.

"He'll be here any minute, so just relax." Ban turned around.

"Like I care when that electric dimwit gets here," he retorted angrily. Paul smirked.

"Yeah? Then why are you pacing around like that?" Ban was about to open his mouth to speak when a sudden bell caught both men's attention. In walked Ginji, smile and all.

"Hey guys," he greeted cheerfully. This was responded with a smack to the head. "OW!" Ban pulled back his fist and walked back to his stool. Ginji massaged at his head and whimpered. "What was that for, Ban-chan?"

"Idiot. You're asking me that? Look at the time! What the hell were you and monkey-trainer doing, anyway?" Ginji opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, then closed it. Ban 'hmphed'.

"Whatever, let's just go." He stomped out the door with Ginji following slowly behind.

Paul just stood there wondering what it really was that Ginji did with Shido. And then it hit him.

* * *

They sat in the ladybug, the silence from the outside filtering in. Not a single sound. Ginji sat straight, his hands in his lap. Ban, on the other hand, was slouched in the driver's seat. His eyes were closed, but Ginji could tell he wasn't asleep. The human eel mustered up as much courage as he could and spoke.

"B-Ban-chan...?"

No response.

"Ban-chan?"

Nothing.

Ban heard a growl from the seat next to him. And then something heavy on top of him. He fluttered his eyes open and saw two giant brown orbs staring straight at him. He immediately pulled himself back, hitting the back of his head against the seat. "G-Ginji...?" He was completely on top of Ban; his legs on either side of his own, his hands pinning down Ban's. In this position Ban couldn't help but blush. And thankfully, it was too dark out to notice. Ginji was still staring down at Ban, his eyes full of determination.

"Ban-chan...Are you mad at me?" The sincerity in his voice made Ban cringe slightly.

"...Nah, Ginji. Now get the hell off of me, you're crushing my legs." But Ginji wouldn't let up.

"Ban-chan, what's wrong? You seemed angry at the Honky Tonk..." He leaned in closer, much to Ban's dismay. Their noses were almost touching. Ban let out a small gasp which Ginji caught. He blinked in confusion. "You seem a little tense, Ban-chan..."

_No shit I am, Sherlock. You're on top of me, after all..._

"Ban-chan?" There was that concerned voice of his again.

"Get off of me Ginji!"

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you!"

"Then I'm shoving you off!" Ginji was suddenly flipped over with Ban in top this time. He grinned with pleasure.

"I win," he said victoriously. Ginji only 'hmphed'. When he tried wriggling free of Ban's grasp, the brunette responded by chuckling. "Remember Ginji, I'm pretty strong so trying to break free of Midou Ban's grip is useless." He leaned down just as Ginji had done, their noses touching and grinned wickedly. Ginji was not too happy with the turn of events. In fact, he was feeling kind of funny...

"Ban-chan...get off of me..." But Ban wouldn't listen. This would be payback for what Ginji had done to him earlier. "Come on, Ban-chan..." This wasn't good. He was feeling really funny. His heart was beating pretty fast. But not just that, he was feeling funny down _there_.

"See? You should have moved when I told _you_ to move. This'll be payback for what you did to me." Ginji gave out a yelp. "Huh? You okay Gin--?" But before he could finish there was a surge of electricity jolting his body. His hands instantly let go of Ginji and the blond successfully removed himself from underneath his partner. He was gasping a little and so was Ban, but not for the same reason.

"Damn it, Ginji! You could have really hurt me, you know!"

"Sorry Ban-chan...I don't know what happened..."

"...It's alright Ginji. It's not like I'm really injured or anything." He gave a smile to his worried partner. Ginji joined in and smiled as well. "You know Ginji, we still have some money from our last recovery. What do you say to watching a movie tomorrow?" He knew Ginji could never say no to a movie.

Ginji frowned. "Sorry Ban. I already have plans with Shido." Ban snorted.

"Monkey-boy? What the hell are you doing with him tomorrow? Don't you spend every day with him already?"

Ginji pouted. "But Shido's my friend. And he's really nice. Like you Ban-chan!" The thought of being compared to that idiot made Ban grimace.

"Fine, go off with that shit-for-brains guy. I'll just find someone else to go watch a movie with." He threw his hands behind his head. Ginji perked his head up at this.

"...Oh? Who'd you take?"

"Some hot babe, of course!" He shot Ginji a wink. "Anyway, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

"Yeah," agreed Ginji. He closed his eyes and immediately Ban could see the slow rising and falling of his diaphragm. He himself stayed up a while longer thinking about Ginji's strange new closeness with Shido. It really pissed him off.

Ginji slowly opened one eye, then the other. Ban had finally fallen asleep. Good. He sat up and looked out the window. A small sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't sleep. Not after what happened. He still couldn't shake the feeling he had before. It was so strange, something he had never experienced before. But...he didn't deny enjoying it a bit. That's what startled him. He looked over at Ban. And his heart began to beat faster. He sighed again, not really knowing what to think.

End of chapter 1! So, what do ya guys think? Read and review, please! But don't hurt me! ;;


	2. Chaos at the Movies

Weeeh! I come bearing a new chapter! Amazing. Usually it takes me months to update. .:coughs:.

Ban: .:.Tiptoeing away.:.

chibi Zayla: HEY! You're suppose to do the friggen disclaimer!

Ban: .:.at a distance.:. Do it yourself! Bleh! .:.sticks out tongue.:.

chibi Zayla: Fine, fine. Akabane can do it. He can also become Ginji's new partner. You know him, he finds Ginji to--

Akabane: To be an excellent partner in every sense of the word. .:.smiles:.

Ban: OO chibi Zayla does not own Get Backers and is very poor--Hey you pervert! Get the hell away from Ginji!

Akabane: .:.holding a shaking Ginji:. But he's cold, don't you see?

Ban: He's shaking 'cause he's afraid of you, moron!

Ginji: I'm scared, Ban-chan! ;;

chibi Zayla: I'm just...gonna let them work it out. . ;;

Chapter 2

He sat at the counter, a cup of coffee in hand. Paul, the owner of the Honkey Tonk, dried off yet another cup. Silence. The only sound lingering in the small establishment was the soft clank as Ban set his cup down. He would glance out the window every now and then, probably waiting for someone, so thought Paul. He had a clue as to who it was, too. But his glances weren't too frequent and his composure was calm and aloof. How was it that for the past few days, Ban Midou sat at this very same counter with such an anxious looks waiting for Ginji and yet suddenly, here he sat, waiting for the same person...yet more in control of his moods? Paul set down his now clean cup and cleared his throat. Here goes...

"You want something else? It'll go to your tab, don't forget," he said. It was a nice way to start the conversation. He forgot about how generous he could be at times.

"Hm? Oh, no thanks," was replied nonchalantly. Paul was stunned. Since when did Ban Midou, part of the I-can't-ever-get-enough-money-to-buy-food recovery service, turn down food? Something had to be up and Paul secretly swore he would get to the bottom of it.

"You waiting for Ginji again? Maybe you should go out and look for him at Shido's." Well that was being blunt. Paul's strategy was to chat Ban up...but the plan had just failed. A dumb mistake on the former negotiator's part. Ban merely shook his head.

"I'm actually waiting for Himiko today." And he took another sip from his cup.

Waiting for...Himiko...?

After a few moments of aftershock the response finally kicked in. Thinking it over, it wasn't as surprising as Paul had thought. Himiko and Ban were old friends, having both bad and good memories together. So it was only natural to see them together now and then. Still, it was just...odd to see Ban waiting for Himiko and not Ginji.

"Paul?" The hand waving slowly before him, snapped him from his thoughts. Ban was looking at Paul with arched brows. "You okay, man? You sort of zoned out for a minute..."

Paul nodded. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering when it was you'd pay your damn tab." Oh, nice save, he thought to himself. Ban gave him a sour look.

"I told you already, you scrooge. Work's a little...slow at the moment. But don't you worry your pretty little head. You'll get your tab paid." Ban was rewarded with a disbelieving look.

"If your word is good then why not start paying me now? Give me any money you got on you." He stretched out his hand, palm upward, and waited for his money. Ban slapped it away.

"I can't give it to you, Paul. I got use for it now."

"What for? You just got yourself a coffee here. You ought to at least pay for that." There was the sound of a bell as the door was opened.

"I'm going on a date," he said pointing to the person at the doorway. Paul looked over as Ban got up and made his way to the Honky Tonk's exit. He saw them walking away through the window. He could see Himiko's mouth moving and then Ban grin.

And there stood Paul, mouth gaping, eyes wide.

* * *

The movie they were going to see wasn't as crowded as Ban had thought. Himiko found two seats in perfect viewing range of the screen. They sat down with their popcorn and candies. Surprisingly, Ban had offered to pay for their tickets and even buy the sweets for Himiko and himself. Imagine the ultra stingy Ban acting like a gentleman, commented Himiko. Ban would only give her a small glare.

"I'm still surprised, Ban."

"Damn it, Himiko, I paid for you, but if you keep bringing it up then I'll sure as hell make you pay me back every cent!"Himiko laughed at him.

"No, you idiot. I meant that I'm surprised over the fact that you invited me to the movies."

"Oh? What's so surprising about that?" Ban took a sip form his drink and coughed. The sodas always had way too much gas in them. He leaned back in his chair and waited for a response from his friend. His eyes stared ahead at the screen when suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something bright yellow.

"I just thought you'd be coming with--"

"Ginji?" He heard her agree with him, but really didn't pay much attention. He was focused completely on the person sitting two rows away. The boy laughed wholeheartedly. His companion grinned awkwardly. Ban instinctively growled.

_Shido..._

Himiko looked at Ban and blinked twice, not really understanding what had gotten into him so suddenly. She was about to speak, but was silenced by the sudden darkness. The screen lit up with bright images of dancing sodas and singing popcorn. It'd be best just to forget about it for now...

Three rows ahead sat two young men, opposites not only in character, but also in composure. The blond was slouched back in his hair. His eyes darted back and forth from character to character, fully engrossed with the movie. The raven haired fellow sat up straight, hands in his lap. He would timidly move his hand near the blonde's, then hastily place it back to his lap. A few minutes of this and his patience tired. Without thinking, Shido draped an arm around Ginji's shoulder's. He sighed in relief. And then something hit him.

CLONK.

It wasn't really painful, sort of like a poke to the head. But when Shido turned to see what it was, he saw only rows of seats, some empty. Strange. Shrugging it off, he went back to watching the movie.

Three rows behind them sat Himiko with a scowl on her face. Ban's grinning face slowly made itself shown as he lifted himself from behind the seat in front of him. He grabbed a few more jawbreakers and was ready to aim.

"You're such a baby, Ban," said a very annoyed voice. Ban flung the small candy at his target and hid himself yet again. This went on for a few more minutes. And poor Shido had no clue as to what was going on. That is until he spotted Himiko.

"Is he still looking?"

"Uh-huh."

"Still?"

"Uh-hu."

"How 'bout now?"

"Oh yeah," said a deeper voice. Eh? Why did Himiko's voice suddenly get deeper...?

_Crap._

Before he knew it, he was being lifted up by his collar. He turned his face and sure enough there stood Shido, his arm out and holding on to Ban's collar. Ban Midou grinned.

"Hey there, monkey trainer!" He was shoved back into his seat. "OW! What the hell was that for, moron!" There were simultaneous 'shhs' heard. He didn't pay them any attention.

"I could ask you the same thing, snake-for-brains! What the hell are you throwing candy at me for!" A few more 'shhh's. Neither one was paying attention to them.

Ban feigned innocence. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Himiko were sitting here enjoying the movie." Shido growled.

"You know damn well it was you!"

"Shido, calm down," cried Ginji. Ban hadn't noticed when Ginji had arrived. But he was there now, tugging at Shido's arm. "Come on, Shido. If you don't then we're gonna get kicked out..." And as if on cue, there came the usher with a group of ornery people.

* * *

The group of four stood outside the theater. Having been successfully kicked out, there was a bit of anger going around (mostly between Shido and Ban). There were glares passed around, muttering of harsh words, and of course, the usual flipping off. Pretty soon, Shido and Ban had gotten into a quarrel...which resulted in contact between fist and flesh. Ban was firing up another onslaught on Shido. His fist was raised and ready to attack...And then he was pushed backwards.

He was groaning loudly now, half from the pain and half from anger. And what the hell was that heavy thing on top of him! All he saw was a bright yellow. It was tickling his nose, too. Wait...

"Sorry, Ban-chan..." Ginji pushed himself up enough to be face to face with Ban.

_Perfect. And in this position, too. _

"What the hell was that for, Ginji?" He wouldn't make eye contact with him. He just wouldn't.

"Er...It was the only thing I could thing of to make you guys stop fighting..."His quiet voice was enough to let Ban know that he was really sorry. That was enough to mellow out all anger Ban had previously had.

"It's alright, Ginji. Just get off of me already." The blond smiled happily and did as asked. Once he was finally on his feet he walked over to Shido and whispered a few things into his ear. Shido then proceeded to nod and walked over to Ban. The Jagan master took a step back, not wanting to fight him again.

"I'm not going to hit you, snakehead. I'm just going to apologize."

Odd..."I...accept..." Ban couldn't help wonder what brought this on so suddenly. Not that he cared _that_ much. With a smug grin he said, "It was your fault to begin with, monkey trainer. So of course you'd be sorry." Poor Shido. With arrogance like that he couldn't help but want to hit Ban all over again. He was pretty close to it, too. Lucky for Ban Ginji stepped in. He tugged at Shido's arm and told him it was time to go.

"Go? Go where?"

"We're gonna get some ice cream, Ban-chan. I'll see you later!" And he walked off with Shido once again.

There stood Ban feeling very, very isolated.

Himiko thought it best to leave the sulking Ban to his wallow on his own. Misery loves company and she was not going to stay long enough to be dragged down with him.

"Next time I'd appreciate it if you left me out of your little love triangles." That said, she walked off.

Walking down the dimly lit streets was a small comfort for Ban. It was somewhat bleak and he agreed with the atmosphere. Perfect for inner feelings, anyway. That all changed pretty quickly.

His phone rang, clearing his cluttered thoughts away.

"Hello? Is this Ban Midou?"

"Yeah, who's ca--Madoka, is that you?"

"Yes."

* * *

He sat across from Madoka with a confused look on his face and although Madoka couldn't see it, she could tell what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry to call you over here to late, Ban. I just didn't know what else to do...You have to help me, please." She was on the verge of tears now. Ban flinched slightly.

"Hey, don't cry! Just, uh, tell me what you need help with and I'll try to do my best, okay?" She seemed to calm down at that.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to do a job for me. It's that's all right with you."

"A job? Sure. What do you need for me to recover? Your violin--it wasn't stolen again, was it?" Recovering the violin last time was hard enough. Ban didn't want to have to go through that again. Madoka shook her head.

"No. What I need for you to recover is much more precious than that."

"Then what is it?"

"Shido."

_Eh?_

"Uhm...What was that?" He cleaned out his ear as best he could. Maybe he wasn't hearing right or something. That happened sometimes, right? But the blush on Madoka's face was proof enough that Ban's hearing was perfectly fine.

"I...I want you to recover Shido for me." At this point her face was as red as tomato. Cute in a way. But what was this about Shido?

"I still don't understand, Madoka. Was Shido kidnapped?" He saw her bite her lip.

"No, it's not anything like that. I just...he doesn't spend time here anymore. I miss him. I really miss him. I know it sounds a little childish...but I...I..." And then she was silent. Ban sighed.

"I accept. I, Ban Midou, part of the GetBackers recovery service, have decided to take on your job. I'll get him back for you."

"Oh, thank you!" She hugged him endlessly.

But his real motivation was to retrieve Ginji.

* * *

Well? Whatcha guys think? I kinda rushed some of it, so that's why it's bad. .:sob.:

Please review. I'd like it very much!


End file.
